


Taint me

by Eisdrache



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Hallucinations, Horror Elements, Insanity, M/M, Mild Gore, Priest Eren, Rape/Non-con Elements, This fanfiction is not a happy fanfic, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisdrache/pseuds/Eisdrache
Summary: As a priest Eren wanted to help those who needed it. That is until a demon with vile intentions entered his life.Warning: This is a rather dark fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> My third fanfiction, and it's Demon-centered again, lol.   
> I have no idea about Catholic churches to be honest, so please excuse any mistakes. I did some research, so I hope I did a good enough job. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy! :)

Ever since Eren was small, it had been his dream to become a priest. He was a religious man, of course, otherwise he wouldn’t want to become a priest, but the most important part about that occupation were the people. He wanted to connect to his parish, to be there for them and to care for them. That was the real Christian way of life for him. Dedicating his life to help those that needed it.

He grew up in Berlin. It was a big city and he studied theology there. After he successfully graduated, he moved to a small city close to Berlin, called Straußberg. He loved Berlin, he really did, but the big city had the giant disadvantage that everyone was so anonymous. A single person was like a grain of sand, blending into the masses, and being unknown to each other. There was a small church in Straußberg, and the pastor recently passed away. Eren took his position, and introduced himself to his new parish. This church was his home now, and his parish was like his family. His friend Armin always mocked him for that, saying that was a cheesy way of thinking about his occupation as a priest. But Eren wasn’t lying. He was a priest at heart.

Since then one year has gone by. It was an interesting time for Eren, and he had enjoyed every second of it. 

His parish was small, but he was totally fine with that. Being a pastor didn’t mean to have a contest whose church was better visited after all. That’s what Eren thought about his occupation at least. There were frequent visitors, mostly elders, but every now and then he also saw some new faces sitting on the wooden benches. Eren tried to treat everyone the same, frequent participant or not. Being religious wasn’t a contest on how often someone visits the church. 

That’s why he wasn’t surprised or interested when he saw a new face, when he started his mass on an early Sunday. He greeted his parish and started his preachment. His eyes shortly scanned the crowd. A lot of families visited the church on Sunday, so the children looked bored or they scrolled through their mobiles while their parents shot them angry glances and gave them an occasional shove with the elbow. The elders usually listened closely and participated in every song or prayer. 

The occasional church-goers always looked kind of distressed, as if they came to a stranger’s house without an invitation. They participated in the mass, though not quite as enthusiastic as the older people. But the unknown man in the back of the church was different to the usual occasional visitors. He sat there and simply stared at Eren with an unreadable expression. He never joined in on a prayer or a song, he didn’t even bother to stand up. He had black hair, styled in an undercut, and the most piercing gaze he had ever seen. The man was dressed in a long black coat with a red shirt underneath. Eren mainly avoided the intense stare the man was giving him, carrying on with his mass without focusing on the stranger for too long. 

The preachment mainly focused on family, a topic he often chose on Sundays, because that’s when a lot of families visited his small church. The mass eventually ended with Eren giving a blessing to his small parish. At the end Eren reminded everyone that they still needed some money to repair the church bell, so donations were very much welcome.

The children were the first to jump to their feet and hastily walk to the exit. The young pastor would never understand why parents dragged their children to the church, it was doing more damage than good. But it wasn’t his place to complain about the upbringing methods some parents used. Most members of his parish had already left the church, except for the strange man, who was still sitting there and stared at Eren. The pastor smiled slightly, but the stranger’s expression remained unemotional. 

“Can I help you?” He finally asked. Maybe the man needed some much needed advice. It wasn’t unusual that people only visited his mass to talk to him afterwards. Most of the time they told him about their financial or relationship problems. 

The strangers eventually stood up, his gaze never leaving Eren’s. Without a word he turned around and walked to the exit, leaving the church.

Eren blinked and looked after the man. What a strange guy. He shrugged it off and smiled sheepishly. Maybe he was too shy to talk, and will come back later. Who knows? Or maybe he would come back later to talk to him anonymously. 

His church had a small confessional box. It was nothing extraordinary, just a simple wooden box with two doors. The box was rather new, Eren bought his from his own money, after he started his position as the new pastor for his parish. It was something very important for him, a pastor should have an open ear for the people and give them some helping advice in the times of distress. He opened the confessional box every Sunday evening, and it was frequently used.

His friend Armin always laughed about it, telling him that he should have become a psychologist instead, if he wanted to help people so badly. 

Most of the time people came into the booth to tell him about the little sins they committed or other things that troubled their lives. It was almost past 9 pm when he heard the other door, reserved for members of his parish, of the confessional box open. He couldn’t see who entered the other side of the confessional box, which was of course the point of said object. He was only able to see the dark silhouette of a person on the other said of the wooden wall, which was littered with tiny holes in it. It was too small to really see the identity of the person behind it, but still big enough so he could see the shadowy silhouettes of his parish member’s entering.

“How can I help you, my child?”

It was quiet for a short while and he heard the wooden floor creak slightly.

“I have sinned, father.”   
The voice was smooth and deep. It sent shivers down Eren’s spine and something about the way the strangers spoke made him feel uneasy. He never heard the voice before, so he assumed it might be the man visiting the mass this morning. His voice matched his appearance at least, mysterious and unemotional.

“Tell me about it.”

A slight chuckle erupted from the stranger’s throat. Dangerous and dark. 

“Oh, father, I have mutilated and killed people.” 

The voice spoke smoothly and without any hint of emotion in it. Eren looked up at the statement, blinking a few times. Was this guy serious? He had heard a lot of sins, they usually consisted of minor things, sometimes even small crimes. But this never happened before. 

“Is this a joke? It’s not very funny.”

“I thought you wanted to hear my sins, father. Do they sound funny to you?” 

Eren was speechless for some seconds. The other man wasn’t laughing, he was dead serious about his statement. So he really wasn’t joking around? Did this man really mutilate and kill people, and tried to seek salvation from the church now? Eren cleared his throat, and tried to regain his composure. He had to keep calm now.

“I’m not the right person to seek for forgiveness for your sins. You should go to the police, my child, that’s the only way of redemption.” 

Eren tried to stay professional. As a priest, he wasn’t allowed to go to the police himself. Besides, he didn’t really know the identity of this man, and whether he was really serious or not. He could only try to persuade this man to go to the police to turn himself in. 

“Who said I’m seeking forgiveness?”

“Why are you here if you don’t seek forgiveness?”

It was quite for a short time, and Eren thought that the other man didn’t understand his question. Just as he wanted to ask him again, the stranger finally answered.

“Because I have sinful thoughts. You’re going to listen to them, aren’t you?”

Eren wasn’t sure if he should allow or deny that request. The man obviously had vile intentions, and wasn’t here to get any help. But the priest always thought that there’s good, even if little, in every person. 

“Tell me.”

“Oh father, I think about your lips around my cock-“

His words were smooth and he could hear an excited groan slipping from the strangers’ lips, as if he was imaging the scene playing out in front of his eyes.

“That’s quite enough, you don’t have to tell me every detail!”

“I think about you choking on my dick. I’ll shoot my seed so deep into your throat, oh, you’ll love that. I’ll make you scream my name.”

“Enough!” 

Eren jumped to his feet and banged against the wooden wall separating him from the stranger. The man immediately stopped talking. He never interrupted one of his parish’s members before. Not while they confessed his sins to him. But it was different this time. Something like this never occurred before, and he would never anticipate it to happen.  
It got quiet as soon as he raised his voice. The shadowy silhouette on the other side of the wall was nowhere to be seen all of the sudden. He didn’t hear the strange man leaving. That was a bit unsettling. He pushed the door of the confession box open, and slowly walked up to the other door, where the church-goers would sit down to tell him their sins. Eren slowly pushed it open, but the booth was empty. He blinked and looked around, but no, he couldn’t see anyone. The stranger just seemed to have vanished. 

A bad feeling pooled under his skin, and made him feel sick. Something wasn’t right.   
He quietly muttered a prayer under his breath and did the sign of the cross.

_“Oh Lord, please protect me.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey!  
> I know I took forever for this chapter, but life was rather busy for me. But I graduated from university and moved back to Berlin, so yay for me!  
> I did a lot of research in this chapter, and some things may sound a bit half arsed- but it was really hard to make everything fit into the story, so yeah. 
> 
> Thanks for every comment and kudo so far! :)  
> Now, I hope that you guys enjoy the second chapter <3

The days following the incident Eren constantly felt on edge. He searched for those piercing eyes among the crowd, but there were none. The stranger didn’t visit any mass again. Eren didn’t know whether he should be relieved or not. To be honest he wasn’t sure if this man in the confessional box really was the guy he saw at the mass on the same day. Everything felt like a sick and strange dream, now that some days had passed. 

The man was definitely human, he had to be. Eren knew the stories about the devil disguised as a human, seducing women and tempting people to commit a sin.  
Eren was a faithful man, but those stories seemed ridiculous to him. Besides, what were the odds that a demon, or maybe even worse, would have come to his confessional box to tell him those perverted and wicked things?

Eren was a simple priest in a simple little village, he wasn’t anything extraordinary. So what were the odds? Maybe he just worked too much, and everything was a strange dream. 

_It had to be_

A week passed without any further incidents, and Eren pushed it all into the back of his mind. He was still baffled about it, but there was nothing he could do against it. So he focused on his most important task again: His beloved parish. 

It was Sunday again, and Eren greeted every person that entered the church personally. The usual Sunday church goers visited his mass. Families, old people, sometimes even a couple, and some random adults, which Eren most likely wouldn’t see for another three months. 

But no mysterious short man with a black undercut. 

The bells that indicated the start of the mass ringed a last time, and Eren turned around to walk up to his altar. Loud organ music was blasting through the church corridor as soon as he stepped in front of the podium, and his parish raised up from the wooden benches, ready to start the mass.

The tunes were sharp and echoed through the nave, pounding in Eren’s ears. It was a slow song, and even though it was supposed to be a joyful song, it had a rather depressing ring to it due to the nature of the instrument. Eren tapped against the microphone and coughed, giving the organist a cue to stop playing.

“Good morning everybody. It’s a lovely day, isn’t it? But even on a day like this we have to...”

Eren stopped midsentence when the door opened and a man walked through it. Piercing eyes watched him closely. A shiver crept down Eren’s spine and he paled slightly, which sent a slight smirk to the stranger’s face. 

His parish was confused about the sudden disruption of Eren’s speech without any obvious reasons. Quiet whisperings echoed through the halls, mixed with the sound of shuffling clothes as they turned around to shortly get a glimpse of the person who came too late and interrupted the mass. And everything was accentuated with the sounds of the stranger’s shoes clicking against the marble floor.  
Eren gulped and coughed again, trying to regain his posture. The man sat down in the first row, his gaze never left the priest, even as he had sat down. 

You’re overreacting, Eren

A shaky breath escaped his lips and he looked down at his notes. He needed to focus on his mass. There was nothing he could do anyways, at least not right now. He tried to ignore the slightly smirking stranger in front of him, and continued with his speech. His parish was obviously surprised and confused about this sudden disturbance. But they just went along and joined into a prayer as Eren asked them to participate.

He could feel the stare of the man, practically looking right into his soul, and Eren never felt that vulnerable before. It wasn’t the normal stare he’d receive from members of his parish most of the time, oh no. It was intense, and the stranger was obviously not interested in the things he was preaching. He tried to avert his gaze the whole time, and his eyes rested on a statue that resembled the fallen angel Lucifer, who was shackled to the ground, preventing him from entering heaven ever again. The dim light painted shadows over the marble features of the figure. 

The mass was carrying on without any disturbances. Eren could feel the stranger’s eyes lingering on his body, but he tried to ignore it. He mainly tried to avoid the first row all together, setting his gaze only on the parish members in the middle or last row. Or he focused a fixed spot in the air. He tried to reason with himself, after all, there was no way that this man could do anything bad to him. Not while he was holding the mass at least. But something about this man gave him an unsettling feeling, and his skin tingled in an unpleasant way. 

It was nearly around the end of the masswhen a dull sound echoed through Erens ears, deafening the noises of the joined prayer that his parish was currently reciting from the bible. Eren tried to get rid of the feeling, stroking over his ears and temples. His throat started to hurt and it was difficult to breathe all of the sudden. The time seemed to slow down, and the prayer started to resemble a demonic chant. Eren looked up. The marble statue of Lucifer slowly turned his head to him, those eyes were taunting him and laughing about him. He opened his mouth, revealing a set of sharp teeth.

Eren screamed, the bible in his hands fell to the ground. And suddenly everything was back to normal. The dull noise that made his ears ring was gone, but also the statue of Lucifer was as unmoving as before. The only difference was that his parish had stopped reciting the prayer and everyone stared at the priest in confusion. Silence stretched across the church, followed by whispering voices that scuttled across the floor like a million little bugs made out of hushed voices. 

Eren’s breathing was rapid and his hands were shaking. He really tried to avoid the stranger’s gaze, but something in him itched to look at him. He almost feared that the man simply vanished again, and his eyes slowly roamed through his parish, resting on the still very present stranger in the first row. His heart started to speed up, and his throat hurt, making it very difficult for him to breathe.

The stranger was smiling. But not a gentle and caring smile, oh no. It was absolutely sinister and sadistic. And those eyes were glistening with excitement, just like a child that just picked up on something very interesting and joyful. 

An altar boy rushed to his side and asked him in a hushed voice: “Father, is everything okay? Should we call an ambulance?”

But Eren simply ignored the question,(no comma my dude) and gently pushed the boy away and walked up to the podium with the microphone attached to it. With a slightly shaking voice he started to speak, his gaze was fixed on the stranger the whole time, trying to challenge this man or creature or whatever he was. 

“Our Father, who art in heaven,Hallowed be thy Name.” 

The parish was seemingly confused, but, albeit hesitantly, joined in. The stranger bowed his head, and his shoulders started to shake. Eren’s grip on the podium hardened, his nails were digging into the wood. The man looked up and laughed. It was a condescending gesture and he mocked Eren’s attempt to scare him off, or maybe even drive him out of the church. 

After the last verse was spoken he hurriedly bid his goodbye to his parish. The members were seemingly confused, but they didn’t want to question the seemingly odd acting priest. The sounds of shoes clicking against the marble floor accompanied by the loud and shrill voices of children and the hushed scolding by their parents filled the church. Some parish members turned around and eyed Eren worryingly, but they all kept going. Even the altar boy rushed away, as if he wanted to give Eren some privacy. Only the stranger remained in his seat, his eyes trained on the priest for the whole time. 

The sounds of his parish exiting the churchs died down, leaving behind an empty silence. Eren turned to the altar, leaning against the wooden table. The tablecloth felt itchy against his fingers. The priest slowly inhaled and exhaled, as if he was trying to search for strength. 

Now that the church was empty, the silence that stretched through the building was almost maddening. Eren felt the stare bore into his back, but he refused to turn around. His hand was tightly gripped around a golden cross, his hand was almost shaking with how tight he held the object. 

“Oh father, I have sinned.” The smooth voice echoed through the empty church, as if the walls repeated the statement in a shocked whisper.

Eren’s head shot up and his breathing started to speed up. 

“What are you?”

“Does it matter?”

Eren slowly turned around, pressing the cross against his body, as if it was able to protect him from any imminent harm. He almost feared that a pair of horns would grow out of the stranger’s head, but nothing like that happened. His appearance remained humanoid.

“It does. You’re not human, are you?”

The stranger chuckled and his nostrils flared in amusement. He leaned forward and those piercing grey eyes flickered in an unnatural red colour for a second. The candles on the altar went out, leaving a trail of thin grey smoke in the air. 

“No.”

The stranger simply sat there, watching Eren. A cold shiver went down Eren’s spine. 

“This is holy soil. You shouldn’t be able to set a foot in here!”

“Only humans set up a building, cram it full with crosses and a picture of a sad looking Jesus, and pronounce it holy.”

Eren wanted to say something in return, but then again, that wasn’t technically wrong. 

“What do you want from me?” He asked instead, and tried to banish every trace of fear in his voice. 

“Didn’t I tell you? Oh, father, your sinful lips are driving me crazy.”

Eren groaned in disgust. “That won’t happen.”

The man simply shrugged and he slowly stood up. He wasn’t very tall, now that he was standing so close in front of him. That didn’t make him any less terrifying though. A sinister and calculating smile was painted on his face. For a split second Eren was almost sure that a set of leathery wings and two long, thick, black horns were added to the man’s appearance. The priest blinked, but the guy looked as human as he did before.

“Oh, we’ll see.”

And then he turned around and walked away, leaving Eren alone. The priest gulped and waited until the man was really gone, only then did he pulled out his cellphone. With shaking fingers he dialed a number and pressed the device to his ear. The mobile beeped two times, until a familiar voice answered.

_”Hello Armin? I know this is rather sudden, but can we talk? I think I’m either going crazy or something is seriously wrong.”_


End file.
